


Jensen & Quinn "Q&A with Quinn & Clay"

by heatherlynn22



Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Love, Overprotective Big Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:29:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatherlynn22/pseuds/heatherlynn22
Summary: Quinn spends some time with her big brother. Clay takes the opportunity to talk to Jensen about his relationship Quinn.





	

**Jensen & Quinn**

** "Q&A with Quinn & Clay" **

“Here you go big guy.”

Quinn handed her older brother another beer and plopped down on the couch next to him. “Soooo? How have you been? I haven’t really heard much from you lately”

“Sorry ‘bout that. I’ve been busy. Things with …”

“Mallory?” she finishes his sentence for him in a playfully teasing tone.

“Yeah.”

Clay looked down into his lap and smirked to himself while he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. He was trying his hardest not to look as happy as he feels whenever her name comes up.

“So things with you and _Mallory_ arrrrre?”

He couldn’t help but laugh at his little sisters silly attempts to get information out of him. She would make a terrible interrogator he thought to himself. 

He took a big drink from his beer and tried to figure out if he should confide in her or not. He trusted her completely but Mallory has always been her best friend. This is the questionable territory he’s been unsure how to navigate now for months.  

But on the other hand, judging by how close the two of them are he wouldn’t be surprised if Quinn could tell him a thing or two about his own relationship.

He decided against disclosing any information for the time being and gave her an annoyed stern look. Warning her to back off.

She took the hint and rolled her eyes and poured herself another glass of wine.

“Fine be that way Colonel Grumpy Pants.” she checked her watch and smiled. “She’ll be here in an hour. I’ll ask her myself.” and cutely stuck her tongue out at him. “Wanna play a game?”

“Sure kid. Wadda ya got.” he sighed and put his beer down on the coffee table.

He has missed hanging out with his kid sister. He was happy when she decided to move closer to him. She could always find a away to lighten his mood but he’s stayed away from her in the last little bit.

Her dating Jensen threw him for a loop and he thought space and time would remedy the situation. But from the looks of things Jensen wasn’t going anywhere any time soon. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He knew that it wasn’t healthy for her to go so many years without dating. But a part of him was relieved that she wasn’t going to get her heart broken again.

“It’s kinda like a get to know you, interview questions kinda game.”

“Really?” Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

“You sound like like Jensen! He hates them too.”

“I sound like Jensen? Ouch!”

“Stop it.” she laughed and gave him a little shove. “He’ll be here later, play nice.”

“Look if we’re doin’ this I need something stronger then beer.”

He got up off the couch and went into her kitchen and fished out her shot glasses and her secret bottle of tequila. He noticed the pictures of her and Jensen on her fridge and shook his head.

They looked like a real couple. He couldn’t ignore that fact that she also looked happier then he’s seen her in a long time.

He moved Coopers field trip form out of the way and discovered a picture of Jensen dressed like an idiot sleeping in a pillow fort with his nephews. This is really happening; he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it.

“You’re _onnnn_ old man!”  She playfully challenged while he lined up the shot glasses on the coffee table in front her.

“Who do you think taught you how to drink in the first place? You’re lucky I like you punk.” he smirked and handed her glass.

“To grumpy old men!” she toasted him and quickly downed her shot.

She played it cool and was very careful not to show any reaction to the burning sensation in her throat. All the while Clay’s raised eyebrow was threatening to make her laugh.

“You’re a good student Kid.” he praised her proudly and tossed back his shot.

“You’re a good teacher.” she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and got the cards out.

**How did your parents meet?**

**Quinn:** They were high school sweethearts right?

 **Clay:** Yeah and they lived next door to each other too. Kinda like this (gesturing around her home) _situation_ you’ve got going on here.

 **Quinn:** _Yeah_. Next question. (trying to avoid the topic)

 **Clay:** Where is Jensen tonight anyway? (filling up their empty shot glasses)

 **Quinn:** He’s at his sisters he’ll be home later.

 **Clay:** _Home?_ (he gave her a pointed look and chuckled when she refused to meet his gaze and looked uncomfortable.)

  
**How did you meet your spouse?**

**Quinn:** Well since you’ve never had a spouse I guess this one is for me.

 **Clay:** I know how you met the son of a bitch. (interrupting her)

 **Quinn:** Are you still mad at me about that? Because I wouldn’t let you go after him?

 **Clay:** (he took a deep breath and crossed his arms. His hands in tight fists)

 **Quinn:** You know why I didn’t want you to hurt him right?

 **Clay:** Yeah but it doesn’t change why I wanted to in the first place does it? It doesn’t change why he would have deserved it.

 **Quinn:** If we didn’t have kids together… the boys changed everything. He’s always going to be their biological father.

 **Clay:** I know. Next question. (does his shot and leans back into the couch)

  
**Who’s the oldest relative you remember (and what do you remember about him or her)?**

**Clay:** I think I remember our great great grandfather.

 **Quinn:** Really from which side?

 **Clay:** Dad’s I think.

 **Quinn:** What do you remember about him?

 **Clay:** Not much I think he gave me candy or something. He was in the army too. He died before you were born.

 **Quinn:** For me it’s gotta be Grams right?

 **Clay:** Yeah. Say do you still have that blanket?

 **Quinn:** Sure do! It’s in our bedroom.

 **Clay:** _Our_ bedroom?

 **Quinn:** My bedroom. (she corrected herself in a small voice)

  
**Tell me about your wedding day.**

**Clay:** You know I’m still really sorry about that right?

 **Quinn:** Yeah I know. Look I should have looked at these questions before we started doing this. I thought they were going to be more fun.

 **Clay:** I would have been there if I could. (runs his hand through his hair and plays with his shot glass)

 **Quinn:** Work. I get it. (does her shot but doesn’t look at him)

 **Clay:** Someone should have been there for you. I would never have let those rich pricks get away with fucking with you like that.

 **Quinn:** I survived. (she puts her shot glass back down on the table and gives him a sweet reassuring smile)

  
**Tell me about the day your first child was born.**

**Quinn:** _FINALLY!_ Something fun!

 **Clay:** (puffs out a laugh)

 **Quinn:** The day Cooper was born. It was amazing. I got to see his cute little face; he was so tiny. (looks over at her brother with a big nostalgic smile)  I became a _mom_.

 **Clay:** Yeah that was a lot of fun. You know I think that was the first baby that Roque ever held.

 **Quinn:** Noooo. Really?

 **Clay:** He’s not exactly child friendly if you know what I mean. I doubt he’s even been near a baby since Coop.

 **Quinn:** It was really great of you two to make the trip to see me.

 **Clay:** Quinn. Someone had to be there for you. That fucker was never around and there was no way I was going to let that pack of vultures he calls a family look after you.

 **Quinn:** (looks down and nervously plays with her hands in her lap)

 **Clay:** Hey. Kid. I’m sorry (leans over and rubs her back)

 **Quinn:** Like I said. I survived.

 **Clay:** Yes you did. 

**Quinn:** I love that you were there when both of the boys were born.

 **Clay:** Me too. (takes the question cards from her and reads the next question)

  
**What were your favorite school subjects?**

**Quinn:** Duh. English. (filling up their shot glasses again)

 **Clay:** (laughs) yeah smarty pants. (reaches over and gives her a small playful shove)

 **Quinn:** What about you?

 **Clay:** I liked History, Geography. But mostly recces. (smiles at her until she smiles and laughs back)

 **Quinn:** Ha Ha. You made a joke. Did it hurt?

 **Clay:** A little bit actually.

 **Quinn:** Hurt me too. It was terrible! (teasing and shoves him back)

  
**Who are some of your heroes?**

**Quinn:** You

 **Clay:** Fuck off. (laughing incredulously at her)

 **Quinn:** Not the _“you’re in the army so you’re automatically a hero”_ kinda thing. You’re my big brother. You’re a bad ass. You’ve always had my back when I needed you.

 **Clay:** It’s been my pleasure. You know I guess you’re my hero too.

 **Quinn:** (laughing at him) Okay you’re cut off!

 **Clay:** (laughing) No. Really Q. You’ve seen a lot of shit in your life and you stayed kind and sweet. I never quite figured out how to do that. You take after Mom.

 **Quinn:** I do? I don’t really remember her. (looking down into her lap)

 **Clay:** You were only ten when they died, don’t beat yourself up. When I see you with the kids you remind me a lot of her. You have her eyes too. You’re a good mom.

 **Quinn:** Thanks.

  
**Favorite Brother Sister moment?**

**Clay:** This one is pretty good.

 **Quinn:** You’re not wrong.

 **Clay:** Do you remember that time you got into a fight with that girl…Amy? Allison? (snapping his fingers trying to remember the name)

 **Quinn:** Andrea! She was your girlfriend. You don’t remember her name?

 **Clay:** (chuckles at the memory) Slugger. I was proud of you.

 **Quinn:** I wasn’t proud of me. I let her push my buttons. Not my best moment.

 **Clay:** The look on her face when you told her to sit her sloppy ass down. Fuck that was funny.

 **Quinn:** That was all your fault by the way. You did her dirty somehow and she showed up pissed drunk and screaming on our front lawn.

 **Clay:** Sorry.

 **Quinn:** It was funny until she started insulting Grams. That’s when I had to lay the smack down on her.

 **Clay:** She never saw you coming. How old were you? 15? 16?

 **Quinn:** 14

 **Clay:** You’re a Clay kid through and through.

 **Quinn:** Man I miss Grams.

 **Clay:** Me too. She was good people.

 **Quinn:** To Grams (raising her shot glass)

 **Clay:** To Grams. For taking in us losers.

 **Quinn:** For putting up with us losers! We were not easy kids after mom and dad died.

 **Clay:** (laughing) No we were not. (both take their shot together)

  
**Tell me about some of the places where you’ve been happiest.**

THE LAKE! (both at the same time, and they giggle at each other)

 **Clay:** Good times. (leaning back into the couch and resting his arms behind his head)

 **Quinn:** I want to do something like that with the boys.

 **Clay:** You should. They’d love it.

 **Quinn:** I just have to wait till Jensen can get some leave. Once he has some time off we’ll plan something awesome. A little cottage with a dock. Bonfires at night with the kids. I can’t wait.

He can tell that she is getting drunker because she’s talking more openly about Jensen. He smiles and notices how happy she looks. He starts to consider getting on board with this whole thing. At this point it feel inevitable. She lights up whenever his name comes up.

That’s really all he’s ever wanted for her. He had to start believing that Jensen could keep her and the boys safe. If he was honest with himself he knows that Jensen is a good man.

  
**Tell me about some of your friends.**

**Quinn:** I think that _YOU_ should tell _ME_ about some of my friends.

 **Clay:** Wanna call her yourself? (reaches into his back pocket for his phone)

 **Quinn:** I just wanna know if you’re both happy.

 **Clay:** We’re gettin’ there. Wanna talk about Jensen?

 **Quinn:** I will if you will. I have nuthin’ but good things to say!

  
Just then they heard the door opening and they both looked up to see who it was.

“Hey Q Ball look who I found?” Jensen sounded happy as he called into the apartment and held the door open for Mallory. He scanned the room and immediately looked uncomfortable when he discovered his boss hanging out in the living room as well.

His awkwardness turned to amusement when he saw the a bunch of empty beer bottles, a wine glass and two shot glasses littered all over the coffee table.

“Having fun?” he asked as he caught a very boisterous Quinn in his arms. He stopped breathing when as she gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He looked at Clay over her shoulder and he was looking away.

“Yes we are! How’s Annie?”

Mallory took a seat next to Clay and poured herself a glass of wine. She was completely unsure how this night was going to play out and decided she might need at least one drink.

“She’s good. She thanks you again for helping out with the Petunias.” he stiffened up a bit when she wrapped her arms around his waist while she listened to him talk. “Alyssa got an A on that paper you helped her with.”

“That’s awesome! I promised to take her out for a mani pedi if she passed! I knew she’d ace it. She’s a genius like her Uncle.”

He started to blush a little and cleared his throat. Clay knew they were dating, he shouldn’t feel this uncomfortable, but he couldn’t help it.

“Did the boys go down okay?”

“Yeah Clay read to them. They still asked for you though. I’m so happy your home!” she hugged him tight and he wasn’t sure what to do.

So like a moron he patted her back like she was an old friend.

Okay all this PDA in front of Clay was starting to get a little weird. He figured she’s had a lot to drink.

He swallowed hard and looked over at Clay and gave him an apologetic sheepish look.

Much to his surprise Clay just wrapped his arm around Mallory and asked her about her day. Maybe he wasn’t going to get murdered after all.    

“Come sit Love.”  She sat him down in the armchair and went into the kitchen and came back with an open beer for him. Then sat down in his lap.

“Thanks. So what’s going on here?”

All the while Jensen and can feel Clay’s eyes on them. He should have talked to him about dating his sister months ago. He always knew this day would come and he was dreading it.

“We’re playing a game.” Clay’s deep voice broke Jensen out of his thoughts.

“Questions!” Quinn joyfully sang out.

Mallory and Jensen laughed but Clay just stared at Jensen.

He had no idea what was going on, or what the Colonel was thinking. He didn’t look pissed off, just thoughtful. Maybe going over all the different ways he would dispose of his body.

He took a big drink of his beer while Quinn wiggled off him and sat beside Mallory who was going through the stack of question cards.

“Ah I got one!” Mallory called out with a mischievous look on her face.  

  
**How do either of you feel about the age difference between you?**

**Jensen:** We’re the same age (confused and takes another big gulp of  beer)

 **Clay:** I think she means between us. (motions between himself and Quinn)

 **Quinn:** Ten years old man.

 **Clay:** Wanna stop calling me that. (he picks up his half empty beer takes a sip and smiles at Mallory)

 **Quinn:** It was great. For me anyway. I had a third parent for the most part.

 **Clay:** It was okay I guess. I remember when she was born. Her big blue eyes.

 **Jensen:** (leaned forward smiling and very interested) You would have been such a cute baby.

 **Clay:** (cleared his throat and Jensen stopped smiling) She was.

 **Quinn:** You hated me!

 **Clay:** Maybe a little, but you grew on me.

  
**Are there any pranks that you might have played on each other when you were kids? Any that you still pull on each other today?**

**Quinn:** I used to steal your t-shirts

 **Jensen:** She did that to you too! (laughing in Clays direction but stopped when he doesn’t laugh back)

 **Clay:** I used to beat the shit out of any guy stupid enough to break her heart. (he tossed back another shot)

Quinn drunkenly grabs the questions from Mallory and randomly reads another one.

  
**What is your opinion of each others significant other?**

**Quinn:** (wraps her arm around Mallory) I love her! She’s the bestest!

 **Mallory:** Okay Loosey Goosey!

 **Quinn:** Well drink up then! I swear I get funnier!

 **Mallory:** I can’t I gotta drive the old man home. (laughing together)

 **Clay:** Hey! Not you too.

 **Quinn:** What about you? (innocently looking over at Clay)

 **Clay:** (just looks at Jensen)

Quinn quickly sensed the situation she’s put the four of them in and watched Jensen meet her brother serious gaze. Her stomach was in knots waiting for someone to end the heavy silence.

 **Clay:** He’s ok.

Jensen dropped his shoulders in relief and everyone in the room started to breath again.

Clay noticed his beer was empty and got up to head to the kitchen. Quinn and Mallory looked at each other for a moment.

Quinn felt terrible and got up to go talk to him.

“No Babe. I got this.” Jensen stopped her by putting his hand on her tummy and started to make his way into the kitchen.

“I gotta stop drinking.” She lamented, more to herself then to Mallory.

“No shit Q.”

Mallory rolled her eyes and smirked at her as she plopped down beside her again on the couch.

“Hey don’t feel bad. They had to talk eventually.”

* * *

  
Clay handed him a beer seconds after he worked up the courage to step into the room.

“So you and Quinn.”

“Yeah. Ok. Straight to the point.”

Jensen’s palms started to sweat and he wiped them; one at a time; against his legs. He took a deep breath and found himself standing at attention.

“She’s important to me Jensen. You know that right?”

“To me too Sir.” he looked around the room wishing that he had had this conversation months ago.

“Those boys…” Clay raised the bottle to his lips and took a long sip without taking his eyes off a very uncomfortable and nervous Jensen. “…they’re important to me too.”

“Look Boss. Clay. Colonel. Fuck.” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and tried to collect his thoughts. “All of this. Quinn. And the boys. It’s new to me but I really lo-.” he stops himself from admitting that he loves all three of them. “I mean I’m _in_. I’m all in. I don’t want to fuck this up.”

“Then don’t.”

Jensen sighed and took a drink.

“I’ve seen the girls you’ve dated before.”

“And Quinn is _nothing_ like them. I see her. I know her. I get that she’s way out of my league.”

“Yes she is. Are you still in therapy?”

“Yes Sir. Thank you again Sir.” he nodded.

He was thankful that Clay had introduced him to his shrink and took him to his first ptsd support group; but they hadn’t spoken about it since. Having his work and home life combined like this was confusing and surreal to say the least.

“Stop it with the fucking 'Sir’ shit. I see they way she looks at you. I’m getting used to the idea. I don’t like it. But I’m gettin; there.”

“Thank you Sir.”

Clay gave him a stern pointed look and Jensen looked at his feet.

“Don’t thank me yet. If you hurt her or let her get hurt again under your watch your ass is mine.”

They both knew what he was referring to. Quinn got hurt during their first date. It was a sore subject for both of them. No matter what Q said Jensen always felt responsible.

“With all due respect Sir…sorry. Clay. I’m more worried about what Mallory will do to me if I step outta line.”

“You’re a smart man Jensen. I’d never want to cross that woman either.”

* * *

  
The girls could her the men laughing in the kitchen. They looked at each other with wide eyes like they had just witnessed some kind of miracle.

“I’d better get the old man home Q. It’s getting late.”

“Are you guys happy?” Quinn sighed and leaned into the couch. “I know I know. I’m not trying to be nosy. I just love both of you guys and neither of you will answer me.”

“We love you too.” she leaned back into the couch with her and gave her a warm smile. “We’re not like you and Jensen but we’re getting there. I’m not ready to throw in the towel just yet.”

“Atta girl!” Quinn cheered and patted her friends leg.

“He’s a good man.”

“That he is. You’re a good woman too my friend.”

A few hours later they all said their goodbyes and Jensen and Quinn were standing in the doorway watching Mallory lead a very drunk Clay down the hall when he spun around quickly on his heels and marched back to his little sisters open door.

Jensen braced himself for the worst and Quinn squeezed his hand.

“I know you didn’t ask. But you two have my blessing.”

“Clay.” Quinn was almost in tears as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth and Jensen pressed his lips together to try and keep from smiling while he watched them.

He looked at Mallory and she was doing the same.

Clay and Quinn were quite a piece of work. He wasn’t even mad that his boss polished off all his beer. He didn’t get murdered, shot, or stabbed. So he’ll take the win and enjoy watching the Colonel be sloppy drunk and uncharacteristically cute with his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read. If I could give you a kudos I would! Any feedback (good or bad) is wonderful.  
> If you liked Jensen & Quinn come and follow me on tumblr at @heather-lynn. I have a lot more fun content there.  
> I also currently post on Wattpad as heather-lynn  
> Love your guts! xo


End file.
